Evil Skittles and Giggle Fits
by Pyro Domi Darkflame
Summary: Angel. Sour Skittles. Very annoyed friends. Put 'em together. Wackiness ensues.


TITLE: Evil Skittles and Giggle Fits AUTHOR: Angel-Babe SUMMARY: Angel. Sour Skittles. Dominoes. Very annoyed friends. Put 'em together. Wackiness ensues. RATING: PG SPOILERS: none DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothin' but the situation. Don't sue. DISTRIBUTION: Go ahead and take it just e-mail me, tell me where you're puttin' it and give me credit for it.  
  
  
  
"Throw one down or take from the bone yard. Throw one down or take from the bone yard. Throw one down or take from the bone yard. Throw one down or take from the bone yard. Throw one down or take from the bone yard. Throw one down or take from the bone yard."  
  
Angel repeated it like those annoying electronic baby toys and Connor had plenty of those to bug everyone with. Everyone in the room wanted to beat the vampire senseless.  
  
"Throw one down or take from the bone yard. Throw one down or take from the bone yard."  
  
"YO ANGEL, SHUT UP ALREADY" came Gunns' voice from across the table.  
  
"Whad I do?" Then he started laughing hysterically  
  
He was drunk off Sour Skittles again. Oh god save us all.  
  
Cordelia was so annoyed that her hands shook as she put one of her Dominoes down on the table next to Wesley's.  
  
Wesley suggested that they all play the game. He claimed that it relieved stress and was a mathematical game so it was good for the mind.  
  
It was Gunns turn. He looked at the 3 dominoes in his hands and then at the ones lying on the table.  
  
"Aint' got Nothin to put down."  
  
Oh no. Here it comes.  
  
As if on cue.  
  
"Take from the bone yard. Take from the bone yard. Take from the bone yard. Take from the bone yard. Take from the bone yard. Take from the bone yard. Take from the bone yard. Take from the bone yard." Another fit of giggles.  
  
Grrrrrrrrr.  
  
Gunn took a dominoe from the pile of extras. Now it's Angels turn. He put down his last dominoe next to Cordys.  
  
"I win agai-in. I win agai-in. I win agai-in. I win agai-in. Na Nee Na Nee Na Na."  
  
Everyone shared a look that was unnoticed by Angel. As Angel was doing his happy dance for the 4th time. They all grinned evilly. Angel calmed down and they were still grinning evilly at him. He noticed it.  
  
"Why are you looking at me that way?" He asked nervously.  
  
Gunn nodded at Wesley and Cordelia. They nodded back and turned their attention once again to Angel.  
  
"Guys?" Angel was beginning to panic.  
  
Without warning Gunn screamed "NOW!" And they all jumped the unarmed vampire.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
******* 20 MINUTES LATER *******  
  
Angel was chained to the couch while Wesley, Cordelia, and Gunn were playing bingo at the table.  
  
Angel glared at all three of them angrily.  
  
Gunn had taken over Angels stash of skittles and was giggling like a maniac.  
  
Wesley called B4 and Gunn jumped up and screamed at the top of his lungs  
  
"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WIN I WIN I WI-IN. I WIN I WIN I WI-IN!"  
  
******* 5 MINUTES LATER *******  
  
Gunn Was Chained up next to Angel while the rest of the gang including Fred who had been woken up when Gunn screamed, were watching cartoons on the other couch. Wesley had decided to throw away the rest of the skittles.  
  
Angel and Gunn were arguing.  
  
"Thanx a lot Gunn you gave me a headache."  
  
"*I* Gave *you* a headache?"  
  
Fred left the lobby to get a snack.  
  
"Ya *You* did. Don't you know vampires have super hearing?"  
  
"Ya? Well I don't have super hearing and you still gave me a headache."  
  
"No I Didn't"  
  
"Yes you did"  
  
"NO I DIDN'T"  
  
"YES YOU DID"  
  
"NO I DIDN'T" At the same time : Both: "fine whatever" "YES YOU DID"  
  
Fred came back in to the lobby giggling with a bag in her hand.  
  
"Did you guys know there was a huge bag of Sour Skittles on Angels desk?"  
  
She fell to the floor laughing.  
  
Everyone else moaned loudly until Wesley said  
  
"That is it. I can't take it anymore. I'm suing that candy company."  
  
THE END  
  
***()********()********()********()*********()***********()***********()**** ****  
  
Well how was it? That was my first attempt to write a funny fic. In fact that was only my second attempt at writing anything. Please review. Not too many flamers and remember:  
  
Throw one down or take from the bone yard. Throw one down or take from the bone yard. Throw one down or take from the bone yard. Throw one down or take from the bone yard. Throw one down or take from the bone yard. Throw one down or take from the bone yard Throw one down or take from the bone yard. Throw one down or take from the bone yard. Throw one down or take from the bone yard. Throw one down or take from the bone yard. Throw one down or take from the bone yard. Throw one down or take from the bone yard  
  
MMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUWWWWWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 


End file.
